Nothin On You
by Serene Cullen
Summary: Beck Oliver is a huge star who's got everything except love.  He has a signing at HotTopic and meets a girl waiting outside to buy some nail polish. Enjoy  Serene Cullen


Nothin On You

Beck was on top of the world at age 17 he was already in 3 major motion pictures with more lines than those of Waiter #1. At age 19 he was a star in two motion pictures. Now at age 22 He had over three million dollars in his bank account, was in over 5 award winning films and had received awards of his own.

Needless to say Beck traveled a lot for business. You might think that this would mean he had a beautiful woman at his side who he someday hoped to make his wife. You'd be wrong. He was still looking for Mrs. Right.

Sure Beck dated, I mean was he supposed to ignore all the screaming fan girls. He usually chose the girl who showed up but who wasn't obsessed or holding a 'marry me' sign. Ironically that's how he met the girl that stuck in his mind.

Beck was at a hot topic doing a signing for his newest movie. She was sitting outside the hot topic dressed in all black and writing in a black notebook. The line went on forever and he snuck away from his costars and went out front for air. He saw the girl sitting there and glanced at the line making sure his glasses and hat were securely in place.

"Hi," he said and the girl looked up.

"What?" she asked in a hard voice of disinterest.

"Just wondering what you're up to. Why are you sitting here shouldn't you be in line or something."

She scoffed "I'm not here for the dumb celebs inside I need to buy another one of my black nail polishes. So I'm waiting out the line so I can actually go into the shop."

"I see," Beck said "you didn't like the movie?"

"The movie was fine enough," Jade said shrugging her shoulders "and the lead was plenty hot but I'm not here to waste my life fantasizing about him deciding that I'm the girl for him. I've got better things to do like further my career."

"What's your career path?" he asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm a screen writer, or at least I want to be. A few of my plays have been produced and I'm working on my movie scripts now."

"That's awesome," he said looking at the beautiful girl. "Is that what you're writing right now?" he asked pointing to her black notebook. She nodded "can I see it?"

She glanced at him wearily before handing him the notebook. He read the first few pages before she took it back. "You have serious potential," he said.

"Thanks I guess," she muttered.

"Stay here," he told her.

"Unless the line magically disappears and I can walk inside and get my nail polish I'm not going anywhere."

He waited for her to busy herself with her writing again before slipping back inside. "Excuse me," he spoke to a store worker.

"Oh yes Mr. Oliver how can I help you?"

"Well I'd like to buy something for a friend while I'm here."

"Yes of course!" the girl said overly happy.

He set the black nail polish on the counter and handed her the 4.56 that it was overpriced at. "Thank you," he said walking outside and forgetting to put his hood back up or his glasses on. The crowd went nuts and Jade jumped up to avoid being trampled. Security guards instantly created a blockade and began reforming the line.

"Crazy obsessed freaked," Jade was yelling holding her slightly trampled purse.

"Hi again," he said rubbing his neck.

"Aren't you supposed to be inside?" Jade asked raising her eyebrow at him.

"Ya well I just wanted to give you this," he handed her the black nail polish. "I didn't mean to prevent you from shopping." Jade's eyes went wide as she realized that she'd been talking to one of the stars that was signing here today. "Beck Oliver," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Jade West," she said mechanically taking his hand and shaking it.

That was how they met now the relationship is a bit more complicated. Of course Beck pursued his career as a movie star and Jade could write anywhere. So she accompanied him. She became his constant companion; she would sit in on rehearsals and filming and just write. At first the producers were worried she'd try to leak material or something but soon Jade was as common place as a camera was.

"Hey," Beck said walking over to Jade's 'out-of-the-way' spot.

"Wait," Jade ordered and as was custom Beck hovered for about two minutes while Jade finished writing her thought. "Done," she said shutting the laptop he'd given her as a birthday present.

"I see," Beck said "we have another signing tomorrow," he told her while helping her up.

"No," she corrected. "You have another signing tomorrow I have to remember to bring headphones in order to drown out the screaming girls." She sounded annoyed like she usually did when his widely female fan base came up.

"You know there's really nothing to worry about," he addressed her unspoken fear.

"What's that mean?" she asked looking sharply up at him. Neither realized that their fingers were still interlaced from when he'd helped her up.

"It means you're the only girl I even think about. You're my definition of beauty and none of them can touch that." Uncertain he kissed her forehead gently.

She looked down her hair in her face to cover her flaming red face. "That's stupid," she said but they both noticed their hands as she squeezed his lightly. "Thank you," she whispered.

"You really don't have anything to worry about," he said.

"We aren't even dating," she said looking at him now pale as usual.

"We could be."

"Are you asking?"

"Would you say yes?"

"That depends on if you ask or not."

"Go out with me?"

"Fine."

"Good," the two looked at each other oddly now. Beck leant down and kissed her lips softly and Jade smiled. She knew he'd be loyal because he knew he meant what he said about her.

Story based on the song Nothing On You by: B.O.B.


End file.
